Reading the selection
by Abnormally-Blonde
Summary: While America is going through the library she finds to odd books-The Selection and The Elite- She and maxon start to read them. Causing a lot of drama and heartbreak
1. Chapter 1

**First story ever-so forgive me for any crappiness blah blah blah okay-set after the Elite**

America sat in her room bored out of her mind. Maxon didn't trust her, The king hated her, and just about every other girl left in the selection did too. Sighing, she decided to get up and go to the palace library.

*Several minutes later*

Looking over a shelf, two books caught her eye. She plucked them off the shelf and sat down. _Book 1: The Selection_

"What in the world?" she muttered. She flipped through the pages, finding glimpses of her name and others. Her eyes widened-flipping through the next book. _Book 2: The Elite._ Flipping through that one- she saw her name over and over again. _Maxon. Celeste. Natalie. Aspen._ She shook all over at her new discovery. She got up-taking the books with her- and ran out of the library.

*Maxon's room*

She opened the door to find Maxon Looking at Illea Reports, looking flustered. "Rebels... America... Father.." She heard him murmering. "MAXON!" she yelled. He jumped up, and looked worried. "America-are you alright? What happened?" She shook her head and showed him the books. He raised his eyebrows as he flipped through the pages. "What does this mean?" he asked. "I-I-I don't know. But I think we should read them." Maxon sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Fine, but only the two of us can. I don't want anyone else to know-it would lead to disaster." She nodded in agreement. "lets begin."

They sat on the bed with book one in their hand. "It has you on the cover America." I lean on his shoulder and shockingly see me in a bluish green dress. "We better hurry, Dinner is in 2 hours."

Maxon clears his throat and begins "Chapter 1..."

**Good? Bad? Let me know! Please review-and let me know if you want me to give you a nickname :) maybe my ones-we're all royal! no? Nvm okay and I only update on certain weekends and maybe every Thursday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyo! I'm sorry for the long wait-my internet when down... Anyway! This Chapter might be a little shorter because someone is borrowing my copy... But I'll work to gettin' to the library so you won't be waiting 4 more weeks for another chapter-I'm babbling now okay onto Chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the books, that belongs to Kierra Cass**

**Where we left off:**

"Chapter 1," Maxon began.

**When we got the letter in the post, my mother was ecstatic. She had already decided that all our problems were solved, gone forever.**

"Your mom is very..." Maxon trailed off, America laughed. "Ambitious? Crazy? Keep reading Maxon."

**The big hitch in her brilliant plan was me. I didn't think I was particularly disobediant-**

Maxon snorted

**Daughter, but this is where I drew the line. I didn't want to be royalty. And I didn't want to be a One. I didn't even want to **_**try. **_

Maxon frowned at her thoughts. _Just wait till he gets to Aspen,_ she thought

**I hid in my room, the only place to avoid the chatter in our full house, trying to come up with an argument that would sway her. So far, I had a solid collection of my honest opinions...**

"Your certaintly full of 'honest opinions.'" Maxon said. America slapped his arm softly, "Can we just get through this chapter before dinner is ready?" Maxon made a noise, as if he had more to say, but kept reading.

**I didn't think there was a single one she would listen to. I couldn't avoid her much longer. It was approaching dinnertime, and as the oldest child left in the house, cooking duties fell on me. I pulled myself out of bed and walked into the snake pit.**

As Maxon flipped the page, he thought, _she sure did have a lot of responsibilites. _

**I got a glare from my mom, but no words. We did a silent dance through the kitchen and dining room as we prepared chicken, pasta, and apple slices-**

"That's _all_ you have?" Maxon said incredulously. America shrugged, not wanting to answer.

**and set the table for five. If I glanced up from a task, she'd fix me with a fierce look as if she could shame me into wanting the same things she did.**

"I know where you gets that from now." Maxon muttered.

**She tried that every so often. Like if I didn't want to take a particular job because I knew the family hosting us was unecassarily rude. Or if she wanted me to do a massive cleaning when we couldn't afford to have a Six come and help. Sometimes it worked. Sometimes it didn't. And this was one area where I was unswayable. She couldn't stand it when I was stubborn. But I got that from her, so she shouldn't have been surprised. This wasn't just about me, though. Mom had been tense lately. The summer was ending, and soon we'd be faced with cold. And worry.**

Maxon's frown deepened, but he didn't say anything. _Here we go, _he thought.

**Mom set down a pitcher of tea in the center of the table with an angry thud. My mouth watered at the thought of tea with lemon. but I would have to wait; it would be such a waste to have my glass now and then have to drink water with my meal. "Would it kill you to fill out the form?" She said, no longer able to contain herself. "The Selection could be a wonderful oppurtunity for you, for all of us." I sighed aloud, thinking that filling out the form might actually be something close to death.**

"Nice to know you think so highly of this." Maxon said to America. "That was before I came here." She said, "I love it here, now."

**It was no secret that the rebels-the underground colonies that hated Illea, our large and comparatively young country-made their attacks on the palace both violent and frequent. We'd seen them in action in Carolina before.**

**I PROMISE I Will update more of this later-but my computer being a peice of crap is deciding its gonna be all weird on me! Later my Royal Ones!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry! I know you guys want another chapter soon but I can't exactly until I get my books back! For those who wanted to know this is set after The Elite. And yes, I'll spice it up some more, have more details. I think I'll sketch out my chapters from now on so you guys won't be reading my sloppy draft work :). Terribly sorry that I started this story without even having my books with me.. Please forgive me and be patient until I can get them back. I think I'm gonna be starting another one off of the selection while you guys wait for this one to update :) And don't be afraid to tell me if my writing sucks-after its here for you guys to enjoy it! Until I get my books back, **

**Abnormally Blonde**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good news! I get my books back in two weeks-while you guys painfully wait (I know, I'm sorry) I want to be starting another story-and I want you guys to help me decide.**

**1. It's more like the hunger games and the 36 girls compete in The Selection to marry Maxon.**

**2. America marries Maxon, and now it's their son's turn to start the new selection. And trust me, I'll make this interesting :)**

**I'll end up doing both-but which one should I start on first? And I've got an idea in my head for the next chapter of "Reading The Selection".**

**Love,**

**Abnormally Blonde**


End file.
